No One Knows Our Secret
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Oneshot. Set directly after 1.08 when Chuck and Blair are having sex and sneaking around behind Nate's back. Very smutty. C/B.


No One Knows Our Secret- Oneshot

He had done it. He had let a girl get in between him and his best friend. Not just any girl, the girlfriend of his best friend. And not once during that night of limo sex did Nate enter his mind. It was all about Blair. Her skin, pleasing her, her moans of pleasure, the way she made him feel, but most importantly it was just about making her forget. She wanted to lose herself and he fit the bill to a tee. Why wouldn't she come to him so she could forget about Nate?

The thing that he hadn't counted on was wanting to continue their night together. That had never happened to him before. Once he screwed someone, he got them out of his system entirely. That wasn't the case with Blair. He wanted more. He wanted something that he had never had with anyone else. That's why it surprised him when he discovered after some coaxing that she wanted to continue it as well. He knew that it was all about sex for her, but he wasn't so sure if that's what it was for him. It didn't matter though because they had continued the affair behind Nate's back.

XOXO

"Come on." He grabbed Blair's hand and led her to one of the school supply closets. They both had a free period and Chuck knew there was no better way to spend it than being with Blair. After that night of her seventeenth birthday party, things had been simple and easy between them mainly because they were indulging in an affair behind Nate's back. It didn't sound easy, but being with Blair was effortless and neither one of them cared enough about Nate to stop what they were doing, even though he would find out one day. That they were sure of, but it wasn't enough.

Blair rewarded him with a grin while she latched onto his hand, but her grin turned into a frown when she saw where he had led her. "A closest, Chuck? You can't be serious."

He put his arms around her waist and shut the door quietly. "Why not? Don't you want to be with me while we have the chance?"

"I'm not a common whore," she stated primly. "And I would like it if you didn't treat me like one."

His arms tightened around her as he drew her body more firmly against his. "You're not a whore, Blair," he whispered softly before leering down at her. "You've done things with me that I don't even think a prostitute would do." A smug grin was set on his face.

Blair gasped and slapped him. Hard. Across the face. "How dare you!"

"I love it when you get testy, Waldorf."

She could see the grin on his face even in the darkness of the closest and she decided that while it would last, she would continue to have some fun with Chuck because she knew that they would be over before they started.

Blair brought her hands to his shoulders and from beneath his shirt, his hard, defined muscles warmed her palms, and instead of dropping them to her sides, like she should of after he had offended her, she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She lifted her face as he lowered his mouth to hers. His hands on her waist tightened, and for several long heartbeats, he remained perfectly still. Through her haze of desire, Blair knew that he was leaving the decision up to her, if she wanted to continue this affair they had going on or not.

When she didn't move away from him, he groaned deep in his throat, and brought her against his chest and kissed her. Like always, soft and sweet, but also with an edge of desperation because they knew they were playing with fire. He created a delicious sensation as he drew her tongue into his mouth.

Blair dropped her purse to the floor, then plowed her fingers through the sides of his fine hair. Heat radiated from his chest and warmed her breasts. Her stomach felt light, her breathing heavy, as her nipples puckered into excruciatingly hard points. While his mouth made love to hers, she tried to remain still. She tried to keep her hands on the side of his head and not roaming the hard contours of his chest and back, but then he slid his fingers beneath the bottom edge of her blouse and pressed his thumbs into her stomach, and she let her fingers do some walking all over him.

Blair pressed her legs together against the hot need pooling between her thighs. She tried to remind herself that they were in the middle of a janitor's closest and that anyone could walk in and find them. That didn't work. She also tried to think of Nate and how they were betraying him by being together, but that didn't even ruin the mood. All she could think of was Chuck, his talented fingers, not to mention other things, and how much she wanted him again. Everything else didn't matter in the moment.

His thumbs fanned her skin and the tingling sensation spread up her chest. She turned her head to one side and turned up the heat. She gave him long, feeding kisses, and he pressed his erection into her pelvis.

"Mmm," she moaned into his starving mouth, and wanted more before it was destined to end. Chuck shoved a knee between hers as one hand moved from beneath her blouse to tie in the front of it. While his tongue plunged into her mouth, his fingers pulled until it came free and fell around her shoulders. Then his hands were on her breasts, cupping her through her white satin bra.

He slid his mouth to the side of her throat, and her head fell to one side. "You don't know how much I want you," he groaned, as his hands slid to the back of her bra. "How much I've always wanted you."

That caused her to pause for a moment, but only for a moment, as the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm her senses. She continued to moan deep in her throat when she felt him, hard and enormous, pushing into her pelvis and the pressure began to become almost painful. She lifted her knee up his thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist. He unhooked her bra and she rocked against him, feeling the hard pressure through his pants.

His harsh breathing lifted his chest, and he pushed her blouse and the straps of her bra from her shoulders and down her arms. He pulled back to look at her, down at his big hands filled with the weight of her breasts.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he said, his voice a harsh whisper.

"So are you." She gasped as his thumbs lightly stroked her puckered nipples.

"Perfect." He turned one hand and slowly brushed the backs of his knuckles across the aching tip of her breast.

Blair looked up into his face, at his parted lips, and brown eyes drugged with desire. Somehow she had lost control of him and the situation. She waited for common sense to invade her mind and tell her that this was wrong, but that never happened. And how could it be wrong when it felt so good?

She tore at her blouse and the straps of her bra, until they fell to the floor. Then she slid her palms over his hard chest and shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him. He tasted good in her mouth, like hot, turned on teenager, which he was. She had never felt like this before, never with Nate, and she never wanted it to stop, it felt too good. His mouth was hot and his hard cock shoved against her.

Like the flash point of an escalating fire, the kiss ignited and turned all carnal and feeding, with hungry mouths and tongues. He rocked against her, rubbing the wet, aching places and stroking the fire. Her skin tingled, her breast felt heavy, and her nipples painfully tight. Chuck sure knew how to make her feel wanted and give her this kind of delicious pleasure.

"Blair," he groaned, as his hands moved to her behind and he shoved into her, pinning her hips to the wall. The wall felt cool against her back, and beneath her hands, his muscles turned hard as stone, and he froze. His lungs expanded as he inhaled a deep breath, and he whispered into her hair, "We shouldn't still be doing this. Tell me no, Waldorf."

"No?"

"Sound more convincing," His warm palm slid up from her waist, and left a hot trail up her bare stomach. "Tell me that we can't do this anymore." His thumb brushed the underside of her breast.

She might have laughed or cried or kissed his neck if the sound of a voice hadn't penetrated her sexual haze and instantly doused the hot lust burning deep in her stomach. The bad thing was that she recognized that voice and a moment later, the door was slowly opened from the outside.

Chuck instantly saw what was happening and shielded her with his body just in time. Nate peered through the closet. He had heard the groaning and moaning and came to see what was going on. He could see through the slight light now invading the closet that it was indeed Chuck and he looked pissed. He also noticed the huge bulge he was sporting in his pants. He couldn't see the girl he was with though. "I'm so sorry, man! I just heard noises and I came to see what was going on."

"_Nathaniel!"_ he hissed back and Nate quickly took the hint and made himself scarce.

The door clicked shut and Chuck buried his face in his hands. That had been too close. Nate could have seen Blair and even though he hadn't, they couldn't risk something like that happening again or there cover would be blown. He finally deigned to look up and saw Blair's wide eyes. "I don't even know what to say, Blair.

She put an arm around his neck. "I know, right? We're being much too reckless, but at the same time it's such a turn on, isn't it?"

"Are you serious?" he asked in complete shock, Blair Waldorf didn't do things like this or say things like that. Well, she did with him, but he figured that she would be furious at him for almost getting caught.

She nodded once. "I am." She rubbed her body against his like a dog in heat and he felt himself starting to respond. "I need you now, Chuck." Her voice was raspy with evident arousal.

"Are you positive?"

Blair laughed. "Come on. Are you Chuck Bass or not? You do, you don't ask, so take me right here, right now. Make me scream your name, Bass."

He would have given anything to her in that moment and he slowly nodded his head.

She smiled and asked, "Do you have a condom?"

A cheeky grin lit up his face. "Always. I come prepared, Blair."

She winked at him in the dark. "Put it to good use."

They shared a smile and then everything turned hotter, more intense. A blur. A rush. A throbbing urgency. She tore at his clothes, and he pushed her skirt and panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and reached for him. In the dark interior of the closest, he was naked, and she took his cock in his hand, huge and hot, his pulse pounding against her palm.

He groaned long, as if he were in pain, and then he sank to the floor, taking her with him. He kissed her and touched her, and somehow she ended up on her hands and knees. Chuck knelt behind her and slid his hand across her bare behind and between her legs. He parted her and touched her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and rested her forehead on her forearm. "You're wet." he said with satisfaction. The hot head of his penis replaced his fingers, touching her where she craved it the most.

"Blair," he said over the tearing of the condom wrapper and snap of the latex. "I want you more than I want anything." Then he shoved into her huge and thick. A dark, primal groan was ripped from his chest as he pushed deeper, the head of his penis pressed against her cervix, stretching and filling her.

She cried out in pleasure. "Chuck," her breathy moan only caused his arousal to rise even more. "Make love to me, Chuck," She said into the darkness where nothing mattered and nothing was quite real. "Please, don't stop."

She felt his hot mouth on her shoulder and the sharp edges of his teeth. He pulled out and plunged even deeper. "You're good, Blair. So good." He started slow, pumping his hips in a smooth rhythm. "More?"

"Yes."

And he gave her more, hitting just the right place deep inside her.

"Blair," he whispered into her ear. "I'm going to fuck you hard now."

"Yes."

He raised, and his hands gripped her waist. They were oblivious to everything, but each other. If he hadn't been holding onto her, the first deep plunge would have knocked her flat. He drove into her faster, harder, and deeper. Stroking her g-spot with the thick head of his cock and hard shaft. Over and over until she felt the first hard tug of orgasm. It started deep inside and radiated outward. She cried out again, this time at the intense pleasure that swept across her flesh, from the soles of her Jimmy Choo heels to the top of her head. Her ears rang and her body shook as her vaginal walls convulsed around him. She heard his deep groan, followed by a string of curse words she couldn't hear clearly. Something having to do with Jesus and holy shit.

Then it was over and all that was left was the sound of harsh breathing and the realization that she was naked with her behind in the air. Blair wasn't ashamed though, she found that she kind of liked it.

XOXO

Their affair continued over the next several weeks. Whenever they had the chance they were having sex and avoiding Nate. And they both knew the level of wrongness and what they were doing, but it didn't matter and it never had. They weren't about to stop and he found that he couldn't even if he wanted too. Blair Waldorf had ruined a part of him.

He walked into her penthouse after school the next day. The second the door closed behind him, she pushed him against the hard wood. A surprised _oomph_ left his chest, and she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. The gold Rolex he was wearing slammed into the door and dug into his skin. He didn't mind. "What are you planning?"

"An assault."

Blair kissed his neck, and the touch of her wet mouth sent shivers down his spine. "Are you going to hurt me?" he asked with a chuckle and a look of disbelief.

"Yes, but I don't think you'll complain." She let go of one of his wrists and slid her hand down his chest. "Mmm," she murmured as she softly sucked his throat. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from the waistband of his pants. Then she cupped his crotch and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Did you miss me already?" she asked coyly.

"God yes," he said through a tortured breath.

She laughed and kissed her way down his chest. She knelt in front of him and pressed her face into his stomach as she unbuttoned his pants. She looked up at him and took him into her hand. Then she kissed the head of his hard dick, and he spread his feet to keep from falling. She sucked him into her hot, wet mouth and she stayed with him through his climax.

When it was over, she pulled boxers and pants back up. "I think I'm in love," he said, totally relaxed, but the words scared him.

Blair reached for his fly and buttoned it. "No, you're not. That's just your afterglow talking."

She was probably right, but there was a little part of him that wished she wouldn't have dismissed what he had said so quickly, as if he couldn't possibly mean it. He didn't know why it should bother him, but it did. He liked Blair a hell of a lot more than was wise. He liked having her around. He loved how she made him feel. He loved having sex with her, but that wasn't love. Love didn't feel this relaxed. This good. And he was Chuck Bass and he wasn't supposed to fall in love.

XOXO

"What is this? Is it just about the sex?" Blair asked one day as they were lying together on his bed, his arm drapped around her waist. She looked into his dark, onyx eyes and didn't know what she wanted him to say. She knew that she loved the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel, and the way that he acted like no one existed but her, but she also knew that they could never make it work outside of sneaking around and pretending, and she didn't want that.

Chuck removed his arm from around her waist and regarded her carefully. She continued to stare back at him, like she could see through to the bottom of his soul. He knew what the answer was to her question.

A part of him wanted to be her boyfriend, like she had been with Nate. He wanted that with her. He let his guard down around her, become vulnerable, and unprotected, but in a way he liked that. He liked the feeling of these emotions that tell him that he is human, but he can't admit that to her. He just couldn't, so he lied. "Yes. It's just sex, Blair."

She nods and turned on her side away from him.

He already wishes that he could take it back, but he can't.

XOXO

Chuck Bass has always been a fuck up and there is nothing he knows better than that. Everything was fine, perfect with Blair, until these stupid feelings had to get in the way. The rage bubbled inside of him when he saw Nate ask her to go to the cotillion with him, and then he had to go and do something stupid.

He had felt jealous and unwanted, and the whole thing with sending the picture of Carter to Gossip Girl was just his way of fighting back. He would never be able to forget how face when he asked her to dance and the truth had suddenly dawned on her. He was the reason that her cotillion was ruined. He was the reason for Nate punching Carter and for embarrassing her. She had yelled at him to stay the hell away from her, but he couldn't do that.

He had followed her a little while later and found her up the stairs with her lips planted on Nate. Whispering to him, touching him, giggling with him. He knew the devastation was evident on his face, but he did nothing to erase it. He had fucked up again and lost her. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to die, but then he saw Nathaniel wink at him and he wanted to kill him instead. He didn't even care about their friendship anymore, he would choose Blair everyday over him. But it was too late. He knew when he saw Blair and Nate enter the bedroom and the door shut with a loud click and that might as well been a bullet to his heart.

He stared at the door for the next half hour and kept replaying Blair's words back inside of his head. "_This thing we had between us is over, Bass. For good."_

It couldn't be, could it?

Then he saw Blair exit the bedroom and she noticed him, and she came over to him with a closed and guarded expression on her face.

"Did you?" He couldn't even get the rest of the words out. The heartbreak continued to pound at his insides.

"Not that it's any of your business Bass, but I didn't sleep with Nate."

He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"You didn't let me finish," she said testily. "I didn't sleep with him yet, but I will." The anger came back over her face. "Let me get this out with you interrupting me. You ruined my cotillion on purpose just because you were jealous. I meant it when I said that we were over, Chuck. Stay the hell away from me." With a swish of her dress, she descended the stairs and was gone.

Just like that she was out of his life. Chuck watched her walk away and let her leave. He will leave her alone just like she asked for. For now. She needed time to sort through everything and realize where her true feelings were. He already knew what his were. He knows that this won't last forever because he needs Blair Waldorf in his life. They would eventually be alright, he would make sure of it. It would just take some time.

Finished.

**A/N: Dedicated to Alicia. Was it too much? I think I'm happy with the way it turned out.**


End file.
